


新年快递/The Express Delivery of New Year

by fragrans1984



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, NC17, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrans1984/pseuds/fragrans1984
Summary: “感谢您一直以来的关照，祝您新年快乐，先生。”"Happy New Year, my dear customer."---------------------*2021年开门黄，万事大吉飞黄腾达（？）*是@嘘言 太太的点梗*相信我，这只是一篇平平无奇的PWP*真的没有玻璃渣，真的*原创短篇，已完结，谢谢阅读*This work is my original work.*This work is completed, thanks for reading.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	新年快递/The Express Delivery of New Year

\------------------

你在洗手间又端详了一下自己的造型：西装、打着领带的衬衣、一副黑框眼镜，用发胶梳得整整齐齐的头发，还有挂在胸口的员工牌，看起来就像个初出茅庐的实习生。

你最后端详了一下自己的着装，拿起一旁的电脑包走出了洗手间。

你一个人上了电梯，这在这栋人员密集的金融大厦里实在是少见，可能是大家都在忙着年底的业务，一早就到了办公室待命，只有你这样的闲人才会在早上11点钟，像个迟到的实习生那样慢吞吞地摸进电梯里。

当你走向目的地的办公区域时，刚好也有若干年轻男女从会议室走出来，他们其中几个人看了你一眼，或许当你是新入职的员工，也跟你点点头，你不慌不忙，就像个拘谨的新人一样对前辈们微笑打招呼。

你径直走到前台，对秘书小姐说：“我是来给P.D先生送文件的。”秘书小姐瞥了一眼你胸前的挂牌，只当你是合作伙伴派来跑腿的小年轻，也不疑有他，核对过你的名字后就指着走廊尽头的一间办公室说：“P.D先生现在有空，你可以进去。”

于是你就像个第一次到这种业内顶尖机构办事，觉得脸上沾光与有荣焉的小年轻那样高兴地道谢，拿起你的电脑包走到办公室前敲门。

“请进。”一个步入老年的男人声线在门背后响起。

你拧开门把手走了进去，并且当即反锁了门——

而门口办公桌边的男人闻声也转过身来，微笑着朝你招手。

“我给您送新年快递来了，先生。”你拿出了自己的招牌微笑，一边用眼神询问他是否要现在开始服务。

这个头发花白的五十余岁男人把手上的钢笔放下，朝你做了一个手势，于是你心领神会，走进他所指的，他办公室那个分隔出来的小休息间。

他跟在你身后走了上来，轻轻地带上了休息间的门帘，然后这个五十余岁的事务所合伙人从背后搂住了你的腰，趴在你耳边问道：“最近很忙吗？”

没错，你当然不是什么刚从学校毕业来到这寸土寸金的商业中心实习的小年轻，也并不是来给这位P.D先生送文件的——虽然你确实是来送新年快递的，但你的新年快递内容只是你自己。

他是你的老主顾了。以往他会叫你去他的公寓，或者是某个留好的酒店房间，但临近年底，他的工作量剧增，走不开身的金主先生偏偏又十分想念你，于是你善解人意地在电话里说“你可以扮成一个实习生去他的办公室看看他。”

老年人沧桑的声音在你背后响起，他那敲键盘和握钢笔的手指捻住了你的西装纽扣，一粒一粒地解开：“好家伙，你走进来的模样可真像个大四的学生，一脸拘谨小心，让我想起三十年前……”

你通过先前的“服务”已经摸清了他的脾气，知道说什么样的话能够逗老主顾开心，于是你侧过头，装出一副求知欲旺盛的学生模样：“三十年前你也是这样走进曼哈顿的吗，先生？”

“是啊，”苍老的声音笑起来，他用带了皱纹的脸摩挲你的脖颈，“那时候我什么也不懂，不敢擅自做事，只怕被前辈们指责，每天都小心翼翼试图跟上前辈们的节奏，我模仿他们的做派甚至口头禅，心里最大的想法是，有朝一日也能成为事务所的合伙人……”

他似乎沉浸在回忆之中，即便你对他所处的行业并没有兴趣，但你的职业素养还是让你对每个老主顾的兴趣和事业倒背如流，甚至略知一二——毕竟干这行光有一张漂亮脸蛋和好身材可不够，你能够成为有名的头牌而不是昙花一现的流星，靠的还是自己的脑子。

虽然你没有上过大学，但你觉得自己比起那些天之骄子一点也不差。你轻轻回握住老主顾的手，温柔且充满敬仰地说：“先生，你现在已经是事务所最杰出的合伙人了。”

“对啊，”对方也得意地笑起来，保养细致，并不粗糙的手探进你的西裤里面，“二十五年后，我终于让他们把我的名字挂在了墙上。”

你侧过头让老人亲吻你的喉结，反手搂住老人的脖子，拨开他的领结：“可惜坐我这行不能像您这样，把杰出员工的照片挂在墙上。”

老人已经脱下了你的外裤，他赞赏地看着你那基本上遮不住什么，跟一条绳子没有差别的内裤。于是你顺势倒在沙发床上，向他张开腿。

你知道他想看什么。

果然，老头俯下身子，用手指撩开那根挡在你后穴的绳子，然后轻轻地捅了进去——没有受到阻碍，因为你在年底也很忙，你昨晚还接待了另一个客人。

从职业素养来说，你应该把自己洗干净再带过来的，但你没有——

因为你的老金主有些特殊的口味。

他很满意地揉搓起你的阴茎，端详着上面来自其他人的齿痕，高兴地笑了：“你的事业也是蒸蒸日上嘛，我想要约你过来还得排队。从这点上来说，你也不差。”

\---------------------

他第一次选你服务是因为他的“朋友”推荐，但他来到店里的那天刚好是假期，炙手可热的你一连接待了好几个客人，满身都是顾客们的咬痕、屁股里还在不断地流出润滑剂，老板本不想让你再接客了，但他的“朋友”急于讨好他，塞了一沓钱给老板，老板见钱眼开，也不顾你还在洗澡忙着清理自己，就开了门让他进去。

他那时候喝得醉醺醺，也不顾什么矜持就大摇大摆地走进了你的套间。

你听到房间里传来脚步声，从浴室的透明玻璃墙里探头出来，见到一个脸色通红的老头，心里暗骂老板涸泽而渔，但一看对方衣饰华贵，心想得罪不得，只好笑着请他在外面稍待。

金主却打了一个酒嗝，慢吞吞地走上来，一把抓住了你握着花洒的手。

他的视线在你被前一个顾客玩弄过的胸口和下体来回滑动——当时前一个顾客想玩点“要额外加钱”的服务，于是他在塞给你一沓现金后，取下挂在墙上的鞭子鞭打了你的胸口和性器，并且在之后一边操你一边吮吸你的乳头，你的胸前被搞得一团糟，再加上你为了照顾顾客的癖好，很早就做了胸前的除毛，因此落入这个老者眼里的你，就是浑身湿漉漉、两腿还流下不明液体，以及沐浴露泡泡都无法遮挡的前一个顾客的鞭笞痕迹与齿痕。

你看到他的视线锁定你双腿间的掌印和牙印，表情僵硬，你心知大事不好——没有几个人会喜欢吃别人吃剩的菜。

正当你想着说什么来圆场的时候，老人却高兴地笑起来：“别洗了，就这样，我很喜欢，我很满意。”

你一瞥老者的裤裆，发现那里鼓起一个小包。

从那之后他就成了你的常客，甚至在半年前帮你出了赎身费——当然，那玩意在合同上叫做“违约金”并且从纸面上看一点也不为违背法律，干这行的老板在明面上也得装一装人的模样。你从赚得盆满钵满的老板那里脱离出来，自己下海单干了。

虽然这样一来排场不免降低许多，但至少接什么客可以由你自己决定了，而且以前的不少老主顾在得知你单干之后，反而更愿意照顾你的生意——他们都有顾忌，频繁出入红灯区怕被记者拍到，因此单干的你上门提供外送服务反而更令他们喜欢。

你也很喜欢以这个老头为代表的老顾客们，他们年纪大了，其实没有年轻人那样折腾你折磨你的体力，但又钱包鼓胀出手阔绰，用接待年轻顾客一半的时间去应付这些老金主，却能收获数倍的利润，何乐而不为呢？

\------------------

从那时起你就敏锐地意识到了老者的口味不同寻常——他喜欢被人玩弄过的你的样子，最好还是带着前一个人的痕迹，更令他兴奋。

不过，出于安全考虑，你要求你的客人们都得戴套……所以老者此刻在你体内搅动的手指，当然只能摸到你刻意留下的润滑剂。

你顺从地翻过来，让老者看你屁股上的掌印——你对昨夜的前一个顾客说：“请惩罚我吧，教授……”那个带着金丝边眼镜的学究闻言兴奋不已，用他那双拿试管和载玻片的手在你屁股上盖了五六个章。

而你也很满意——不仅是因为前一个教授给的钱够多，也是因为你刚好可以带着屁股上的痕迹去见今天这位老者，满足他的特殊癖好——毕竟让你反手打自己屁股还是有难度的。

老者爱怜地抚摸着你红肿的臀部，像个慈爱的长辈看着好学的晚辈那样，轻声问你：“还痛吗？”你轻轻地摇头，但却故意岔开腿，让他能从背面窥见你微微肿胀的后穴，和正从那张合的穴口渗出的润滑剂——为了保证这个画面效果，除了昨夜的教授给你挤进去的那些，你今早出门前又给自己塞了一点，就是希望能用最完美的场面令你的老顾客得到满意的服务。

俗话说，做一行爱一行，你觉得以自己花费的心思来说，是足够敬业了。

你听到老者的呼吸声微微急促起来，他的手指伸进你的后穴，轻轻地搅动起来，并不粗暴，反而带着爱怜的意味，这也是你乐意花心思去了解他的事业，想办法揣摩他的一个原因——虽然你既然从事这行当，尊严这种东西是早就不用想了，但你也不乐意被凶恶的顾客搞到要半夜看肛肠科急诊，或者去外科动紧急手术取出体内异物的程度。

老者用一种长辈温柔责备晚辈的语气跟你说话：“可不要勉强，你看你都肿成什么样了？昨晚又接待了不少客人吧——别累坏了，我年轻的时候，有一次连轴转熬夜了三天，最后昏倒在办公室……”他虽然这么说着，但裤裆却有了轻微的起伏。

很显然，他对你今天的风味，对你扮演的“被人玩到屁股肿了还不得不继续接客的头牌”形象很满意。

于是你把他轻轻一推，让他坐在沙发床上，自己从床上滑了下来。

你跪坐在地，把脑袋贴着老者的大腿，像个祈求爷爷讲故事的孩童那样，充满希冀地看着他，然后在老者爱怜的视线中慢慢地用牙齿拉开了他的裤链。

你用脸颊轻轻地摩挲老者的内裤，隔着布料朝他的性器哈气，老者的声线微微颤抖，他伸出手穿过你敞开的衣襟，抚摸你的胸口，用指腹揉搓你的乳头：“啊……你这个调皮的年轻人。”

你眼角的余光瞥见松松垮垮挂在自己脖子上的领带，忽然又想起第一次见老者的情景——那时候你胸前全是前一个顾客鞭打出来的血痕，屁股上还有数个牙印。

于是你抽出自己的领带递到这个赫赫有名的合伙人手里：“那么请问先生要怎么惩罚我呢？”

他伸手把自己花白的头发往后拢了拢，任由你替他解开衬衣的袖口，笑着挥舞起你的领带，一鞭子抽在了你的胸口上。

你温顺地跪在地上，朝他岔开双腿，两手背在身后，一副下跪认错的姿势——这个姿势你对着镜子摆了很久，确保坐在你上位的男人能够看到你岔开的腿缝间的风光：内裤也是你故意选择的，几乎什么也遮不住，让老者能看到你兴奋勃起的性器和深红色的龟头。

你知道他身上哪怕是一副眼镜也价值千金，一定能够让视力已经开始走下坡路的老者看清你马眼里正在泌出的前列腺液、以及剃光了耻毛，无遮无拦却布满牙印的大腿根。

其实你本不是会因为这种事情兴奋的人，但这么多年这行当做下来，你已经可以通过心情来调节自己的身体状态——譬如说通过幻想你的顾客是多么的动人，刺激自己的身体和表情，表现出你的淫糜或是痴迷，彰显你乐在其中，以此取悦你的顾客。

至少这个老者不是那些六七十岁、年纪更大的顾客，身上尚且没有衰老的气味，因此你把他幻想成一个年轻力壮的男人也不是难事。

你刻意压低了自己的声线，又把腿分得更开了一点，模仿出一种被惩罚的慌乱，和被发掘出奇怪的性趣的激动，以及这种性趣被人察觉的羞恼：“您别……”

老者果然入彀，他的性器已经在内裤上顶出一片湿润的痕迹，喘息声粗壮断续，他嘴角含笑：“为什么这么说？不是你想让我惩罚你的吗？”

你挪动了一下，装出一副认罚后又反悔的模样，但老者挥舞的领带已经又一次抽到了你的胸口——你刻意选了丝绸领带，这样即便是老者用力，也不会对你造成多大的伤害——你可不止他一个顾客，还得照顾其他那些“不喜欢吃剩菜”的人的心情。

但视觉效果却十分的好看——你精心呵护，每天坚持做平板支撑，被数个恩客赞美过的胸膛上已经浮现出淡淡的红痕，似有若无的痕迹并不会让你疼痛，只会让你受到刺激而挺立起来的乳头被鞭笞的痕迹映衬得更加明显。

你没有像是大部分女同行和个别男同行那样，用染色剂使得自己乳头和私处保持粉嫩的颜色，让它们看起来更诱人——你使他们维持了本色以维持“真实感”，反正作为高加索人种，你本身的私处颜色也不会太深。

你没有像是其他同行那样，为了拉客整形，比如说丰臀或者丰唇——你曾经见过不少男同行，嘴唇丰得像卡戴珊那样，而脸庞则僵硬得像个芭比。你刻意使得自己的体貌维持在“天然且真实”的范围——即便你私下也花大价钱去健身和护理皮肤，但每次都反复叮嘱医生：决不可让人看出动刀的痕迹。

因为你的顾客们喜欢这种年轻，仿佛没有被时光和手术刀修改过的天然，他们的衰老使他们怀念这种朝气蓬勃、不加雕饰的面容，这和你的大脑一样，是使得他们痴迷的关键点——他们觉得这样的脸和这样的身材反映了一个人的自律和节制，这才是“上流的和高级的”，这也是你可以坦然地穿着西装装作实习生走进这栋金融大厦的原因：如果你是个丰唇又丰臀，一看就像是出来卖的家伙，那即便你穿的西装再名贵也是戴上皇冠不像国王，走进大楼会被保安直接请出来。

老者的眼镜下的双目满足地眯起来，他伸出手来揉搓你的乳头，显然是很高兴地带入了剧情，当起一个谆谆教诲的前辈来：“年轻人，你要知道，社会上是不允许你犯错的，你既然做错了就得接受惩罚，所谓吃一堑长一智……”他说着又是一领带，你原本凑近了身子方便他玩弄你的胸口，这下躲闪不及，被他抽到了脸上，“啪叽”一声，你的眼镜掉落在地。

老者也愣了一下，轻轻地抚摸你的脸颊和那因为动作散乱的头发：“痛不痛？”你轻轻地摇了摇头，温顺地把头埋进他的两腿之间——你知道老者因为年纪的缘故，想要兴奋起来可不容易，而且也并不持久——但对你来说这可再好不过，因为这些上了年纪的老金主往往一次就能完事。

所以你得让他们在这一次心满意足，别留有遗憾反而心里存了芥蒂觉得你服务不到位。

你拨开老者的内裤，用脸摩挲起老者的阴茎——作为一个富裕的老顾客，他的日常清洁做得很到位，没有那些令你不适的气息。

于是你俯下身去，给老者来了几个深喉，当你听到他低语着：“够了……”的时候，就立刻乖觉地吐了出来，任由带着前列腺的柱头滑过你的脸，就像这老人握着钢笔在文件上签名那样。

你从你带来的公文包里取出安全套，用舌头给老者的那话儿戴上，老者的喘息更加粗重了，你知道不能再拖延了，于是你转过身趴在沙发床上，朝老者撅起屁股：“先生，请不要对我太严厉——”

你听到皮带扣落在地上的声音，老者挺了进来。感谢前一个顾客和足够的润滑剂，你并没有什么不适感。

你伴随着老者挺进的姿势摆腰，减轻他所需的用力，令他能够更畅快地享用你。老者一边骑在你身上挺腰，一边伸手打你的屁股，发出“啪啪”的脆响，你喘息着，配合老者在你耳边的喃喃低语，说些无关紧要的情话来取悦他。

你的视线扫过老者的办公室，说实话，这是你第一次来——毕竟白天在人来人往的事务所里，只隔着一堵墙叫“快递服务”对于你们俩都是头一回，这种新鲜感也令你难得的感到了一点刺激，你不禁绷紧了屁股，让呻吟声压在喉咙里。

你听到了老者为此发出的满足喟叹，你不免有些得意——毕竟你可是每周坚持做深蹲的人，只要你想，你完全可以凭借自己大腿肌肉的力量夹射一个男人。

你感受着老者冲撞的幅度，视线从他挂在墙上的和家人的合影掠过，你不觉失笑——像他这样的人，每天做着精打细算，连一分钱也要斤斤计较的生意，最是冷漠犀利，可又偏偏喜欢把家人的照片挂在墙上，似乎是向世人证明在事务所里工作的这群人不只是披着人皮的计算器，也有一点人味似的。

只不过他们这类人衣冠楚楚、道貌岸然的表象下，却是只有你这类人才能接触到的深潭了——你看着他家人的照片出神：照片上一家人其乐融融，但他的家人知道这个德高望重的老者是个隐藏不露的深柜吗？

你轻轻地摇摇头，老者却以为你转动脖子的动作是索吻，他高兴地一口咬住你的颈侧，吮吸着大动脉的位置，另一手揉捏你的胸部——你练出了一副好胸肌，可以让他的手完全陷下去，充分感受你的丰满。

于是你把心底因为快感而泛起的无谓同情丢到了垃圾桶里——在10年前，你因为贫穷和走投无路入了这行的时候也才16岁，当时可没有什么好心人对你伸出援手，那些肥头大耳的男人只会一边叫你“小宝贝”一边让你跪下来给他们吸屌；金主们对你的同情和爱护只在肉体得到满足后才出现的。

你从入了这行之后耳濡目染，脑子里也就只会钻研床上功夫，因此除了给男人吹箫、在床上摇屁股之外你也不知道其他谋生的本事，好在老天爷或许不忍心看你饿死，给了你好皮囊和善于学习与揣摩顾客想法的头脑。

而你的顾客群又使你避免了许多会将人拉入深渊的玩意——譬如吸毒。这些上流社会的顾客不喜欢招一个瘾君子来作陪，他们害怕一切疾病，这使得你为了稳定顾客群体保持了健康，一开始你还觉得难受，因为你在同行们放纵的时候只能待在健身房里。但现在你却觉得庆幸——至少多年养成的习惯使你不至于像是很多已经坠入深渊的人那样，年纪轻轻就吸毒过量猝死。

不过你比起那些只能站街的家伙，说白了也只是卖的顾客群高级一点罢了，本质并没有什么区别——反正这行说得再好听，换上一百个名头“私人陪护”、“健身伴侣”，也不过是吃青春饭，就像是玻尿酸不能保证长期的青春一样，你也没打算做一辈子，到了三十岁……最多三十二岁，那时候你就金盆洗手，如果一切顺利，你也攒够了下半辈子的养老钱，那么就改头换面从此消失，或许急流勇退还能让你收获不少金主的送别礼物——他们虽然一时间会觉得惋惜，但如果你因为这点虚情假意而停驻的话，当你年老色衰时这些金主只会将你弃若敝履，还不如趁他们对你的青春和肉体有所留恋的时候告别，或许这种“得不到”的遗憾反而能为你在金主们心里镀下一层金色的滤镜……

你正漫无目的地幻想时，忽然体内一松，原来是老者已经拔了出来，他那话儿软了下去，而安全套内有白色的液体。

老年人总是没有年轻人那样持久的，但这正是你喜欢接待他们的原因——他们没有体力再纠缠你。当然——你也得小心谨慎不能玩太过分的花样，免得某些老金主被刺激得心脏病发或者是大脑血栓。

于是你俯下身去，替老者取下安全套，然后拿过你放在公文包里的干净毛巾替他擦拭。

最后你当着他的面，把安全套打了个结放进自己西装胸前的口袋：“谢谢您给我的教诲，先生。”老人的脸上泛起兴奋的潮红，他满足的摸着你的脸颊：“很好，很好，我一直都知道你是个很努力的年轻人。”

你只是微笑着协助老者穿好衣服，没有说话——你实在是不知道说什么：虽然这位大名鼎鼎的事务所合伙人很喜欢跟你讲他白手起家的故事，但实际上他并非像你那样贫寒低贱，他那中产的背景使他从没有失学过，他家庭的支持使他年轻时得以就读沃顿商学院，并且在毕业后来到这全世界的金融中心……你们的起点其实从一开始就不同。

当你给自己穿好了衣服，披上西装外套要出门的时候，老者把一个信封和一枚车钥匙塞进你手里——为了避免留下任何招嫖的痕迹，他从不给你转账，而是只给你现金。

你有些疑惑地看着他，老者却露出一个堪称是慈爱的笑容：“我记得你上次说想要一辆红色的……去吧，这是你了。”

你低下头瞥了一眼钥匙上的车标，当时你只是随口说了一嘴，没想到这个老顾客却记下来了。

这意外的收获令年底忙碌的你发自内心的感受到了一丝喜悦，于是你在抬腿要离开前对着老者笑起来：“感谢您一直以来的关照，祝您新年快乐，先生。”

\------Fin------------------

Note:

~~*本文来自嘘言太太的点梗：“鞭打咪咪”。~~

*再次感谢嘘言太太“只是指定了一个元素，其他都交给作者自由发挥”的宽松，这篇文本来是想作为送给太太的2020年圣诞节礼物，但圣诞节的时候我不得不连写两篇同人（鸽子被抓进了催更小黑屋.jpg）所以这个承诺只能拖后才写，最终它变成了送给太太的新年礼物。

*在拿到梗之后，我进行了初步的构思，并且根据太太的要求：“不要虐！”做了调整，最后决定奉上一篇纯粹的pwp，希望太太和读者们食用开心。

~~（太太：上次的《偕老》太虐了，下次不要这样了.jpg）~~

~~（《偕老》难道读起来很虐吗？这难道不是Happy Ending吗？.jpg）~~

~~《偕老》传送门：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657062>~~

*最后感谢阅读，祝各位新年飞黄腾达。

↓看到下面的那个❤了吗？点一下↓↓是镜像站访问也能点↓↓【恶魔低语】

2021.1.13 update: Hi everyone! I used the web to draw the pic of the young man (In my imagination)

I hope you would enjoy it! <https://picrew.me/image_maker/522865>


End file.
